One technique for providing surfaces such as driveways, walkways, sidewalks, patios, etc., is to employ mixed concrete. Somewhat recently, there has been a desire to “dress up” these concrete surfaces, especially when employed along with, or adjacent to, brick and paver surfaces. A general well known term for this dressed up concrete product is “decorative concrete”. One common decorative concrete technique is to provide partial or fully through “cuts” in the surface of the concrete—either after minimal curing and hardening, or more often after substantial hardening/curing has occurred. As minimally cured material is easier to damage, and provides other limitations, there is a preference to apply functional and decorative finishing accents (e.g., cuts and grooves) after substantial hardening and curing has occurred.
Accordingly, skilled concrete artisans employ cut providing tools, such as specialized small sized circular saws for a variety of cutting needs. A portion of the required cuts may include finishing cuts, such as score cuts, expansion cuts, and trim cuts. Other needed cuts may be decorative and intermediate cuts (as needed for inlay work). Many if not all of these cuts may be termed ‘precision cuts’ in that they must be made as close to a desired cutting line and location as possible. In addition, many of these cuts have a preferred ‘depth of cut’, some possibly shallow, and some possibly deep or through. It may be noted that shallow or partial cuts may also be termed ‘grooves’.
As appreciated by skilled persons, there is often a further need to provide straight-line cuts, as well as curved-line cuts. Most preferably it would be desirable to have a cutting, routing, or grinding means that would enable both straight-line and curved-line cuts to be selectively and readily provided, as required, using a simple low-cost structure. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved, easy-to-use, highly portable, wheeled guide means that may be suitably coupled to, placed under, or formed as a portion of, a cut providing tool such as a circular saw, a reciprocating saw, etc., enabling an operator to selectively roll the tool upon included rollably couple wheels for making either straight-line cuts and curved-line cuts, as desired. Most preferably the structure will support a switching from one type of cut (e.g., straight) to another (e.g., curved) with a simple and rapid motion/action. A number of other characteristics, advantages, and or associated novel features of the present invention, will become clear from the description and figures provided herein. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. In particular, the embodiments included and described, have been chosen in order to best explain the principles, features, and characteristics of the invention, and its practical application, to thereby enable skilled persons to best utilize the invention and a wide variety of embodiments providable that are based on these principles, features, and characteristics. Accordingly, all equivalent variations possible are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the appended claims.